peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-23 ; Comments *The second part of the 1990 Festive Fifty, prefaced by records and session repeats. *Until recently, only the countdown was available in good quality, and the last hour of the show was missing entirely. However thanks to Ray b the entire show is now available in good quality, at file d). *Peel notifies the listeners that there will be a transmission break, which thankfully does not interfere with this recording. Sessions *Farm, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1990-05-06. No known commercial release. *Fall, #13 (repeat). Recorded 1989-12-17. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *Prophecy Of Doom, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1990-01-28. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Melvins: 'Sweet Young Thing (Ain't Sweet No More) (split 7 inch with Steel Pole Bath Tub)' (Boner) : (JP: 'People have offered me money for that, but not enough.') *Ini Kamoze: 'Another Sound' (Selecta) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Famous And Dandy (CD maxi single-(What Will We Do To Become) Famous Like Amos & Andy)' (Workers Playtime) (JP mistakenly refers to it as 'Fine And Dandy') : (JP: 'What's happening in this programme, in case you weren't listening last night, or didn't hear the beginning of this one, is three sessions, which I shall broadcast in their entirety and without interruption from myself, unless something goes wrong, and then the Festive Fifty, numbers whatever I said before, 38 to 27. That'll start around midnight, you know, a few minutes after midnight, and the reason I'm doing it that way rather than in blocks of ten, as was orginally announced, with a twenty on the final programme next Sunday, I mean today week, is because...well, you'll see why later. If you listen to the whole Festive Fifty, you'll understand why, but it just wouldn't work out correctly. And then in between these things. some of the records that I liked most during the year. Like this.') *Atavistic: 'You Too, Can Be Mainstream (LP-Vanishing Point)' (Deaf Records) *Farm: 'Groovy Train' (Peel Session) # *Farm: 'Very Emotional (Ballad To Ray Toohey)' (Peel Session) # *Farm: 'I Don't Know' (Peel Session) # *Farm: 'Family Of Man' (Peel Session) # : (JP: 'I look forward to hearing a great deal more from them in 1991, 92, 93, 94. 95, as far as you like, really.') : (JP: 'It's been a kind of rum day because I've been stuck in London all day, and really it's no place to be at this time of year, particularly on a Sunday I think, this close to Christmas, but obviously my situation is a great deal better than that of a lot of other people who are stuck in London as well. I woke up this morning, as you can perhaps tell, with something of a cold, and just in time for Christmas. Isn't that typical? I would do though, wouldn't I really? I went for a bit of a wander this afternoon, feeling a bit fed up. I went along Oxford Street, and this bloke just said, "Merry Christmas, John!", as people do, as he went by, and it was one of those things that sets you up, really, for the rest of the day.') *Crime Stoppa: 'Don't Touch Crack (7 inch)' (Mixing Lab) : (tape flip) *Lard: 'Can God Fill Teeth? (LP-The Last Temptation Of Reid)' (Alternative Tentacles) *Zero Zero: 'Thank God For Evil (12 inch)' (Minimal) # *(Among others, JP reads out a Christmas card from Rocker) *Drag Racing Underground: 'Hellfire (7 inch-Drag Racing Underground)' (Snakeskin) *Silk Tymes Leather: 'Taking No Shorts (LP-It Ain't Where Ya From...It's Where Ya At)' (Geffen) *Frankie Paul & Stingerman: 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) 1990 Festive Fifty: Numbers 38-27 *'38': Babes In Toyland, 'House (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) # *'37': Spiritualized, 'Any Way That You Want Me (7 inch)' (Dedicated) *'36': Sundays, 'Here's Where The Story Ends (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) *'35': Fall, 'Telephone Thing (LP-Extricate)' (Phonogram) : (JP: 'I'm only being nice and kind and cuddly because it's Christmas. In the New Year I shall go back to being grumpy and bad-tempered and ignoring all of the phone calls.') *'34': Shamen, 'Pro-Gen (Land Of Oz Mix) (12 inch)' (One Little Indian) : (JP; 'Ben phoned up from Berkhamsted in Hertfordshire to remark, amongst other things, that there seems to be amazingly little rap, African music and reggae in the Festive Fifty. So far, I said to him, so far. Up until now, the only thing that comes close, really, is Chuck D's contribution to the Sonic Youth record. But who knows what's to come? I know what we've got to come, but you don't, at the moment.') *'33': Fatima Mansions, 'Blues For Ceaucesu (7 inch)' (Kitchenware) : (JP: 'Somebody else who phoned in was complaining about the Festive Fifty as though it was my choice. This is not my choice at all: it is the choice of you, the listener.') *'32': Happy Mondays, 'Kinky Afro (LP-Pills'N'Thrills And Bellyaches)' (Factory) # *'31': Pixies, 'Velouria (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) *'30': Fall, 'Blood Outta Stone (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Fontana) # *'29': Dinosaur Jr., 'The Wagon (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *'28': Charlatans, 'Polar Bear (LP-Some Friendly)' (Situation Two) : (JP: 'I know there are people who record the Festive Fifty, and if they're in one of the areas where the transmitters are off, they're gonna be hopping: but that, I'm afraid, is life.') *'27': Lush, 'Sweetness And Light (LP-Gala)' (4AD) # : (JP: 'And that's all tonight for the Festive Fifty part, but of course I hope you'll stay with me through till two o'clock, when Radio 1 FM closes down for the night.') *Vandal: 'The Answer (LP-The Laws Of Chants, Volume 2)' (Nu Groove) *Mav Cacharel et le groupe Kebo: 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Insanity Reigns Supreme (Peel Session)' *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Earth Reality Victim (Peel Session)' *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Rancid Oracle (Peel Session)' *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Hybrid Thought (Peel Session)' *Queen Mother Rage: 'Slipping Into Darkness (12 Inch)' (Cardiac) *Solomon Grundy: 'My Prison Is My Freedom (LP-Solomon Grundy/Untitled)' (New Alliance) *Sun Kings: 'The Green Ray (12 Inch-Return Of The Killer Rays)' (Creed) *Fall: 'Hilary (Peel Session)' *Fall: 'Black Monk Theme (Peel Session') *Fall: 'Chicago Now (Peel Session)' : (JP notes that the fourth track from this session, 'Whizz Bang', was never broadcast as Mark Smith 'changed his mind') *Junior Brammer: 'Commanding Wife (7 Inch)' (Hi Power) File ;Name *a) 23rd December 1990 Parts 1-3 *b) F50_1990_5032b *c) F50_1990_3010a *d) JP19901223.parts 1 & 2.rar *e) Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 ;Length *a) 00:42:13, 00:43:38, 00:31:49 *b) 00:46:22 (#38-#32): starts at 00:15:35 *c) 00:47:04: however, this file contains numbers 29-27 only, ends at 00:15:33 (including the entirety of the Lush track and the following Peel link missing from a)), and is edited directly into the following night's chart rundown. *d) 02:59:58 ;Other *a) Rather subfusc quality in Part 1. *b) and c) Excellent quality throughout. *d) Complete show in two rar files. "A little hiss present but otherwise decent quality. 256k MP3." Many thanks to Ray. Includes silence when transmitter failed. *e) Excellent quality. Created from tapes SB844 SB847 and SB848 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *a) Not available online *b) and c) IAP's Tapes *d)http://www.mediafire.com/?mdm53xmwtyd and http://www.mediafire.com/?zo3mmhytzdm. *e) [1] Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Ray's Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes